Angel Awakening
by SoulKitten
Summary: Maka, a new born angle ready to take on the responsibility in protecting the people of Death City. She was elected to be the princess of the heavens and sky. Where there's an angle theirs bound to be a demon. Can she handle this one? Rated M for language, Lemons and everything else! Read and review!
1. Angel Awakening

The Angel Awakening: The Awakening of the Angel

* * *

We all believe in heaven and hell, angels and also demons. We believe that demons tempt people into doing things that are wrong and angels are known for tempting people to do the things that are right.

The angels of the heavens have spend most of their time stopping all the bad things that has been happening in Death City Nevada. Things like giving people the bravery to save a little helpless Kidd from a fire.

Giving a man courage a to help a helpless little old women get her purse back from some unknown robber. They walk the earth to serve and to protect people from harms way. No matter what the cost would be.

The demons on the other hand believe in something different than the angels do though, to them destruction meant everything. It was fun and exciting to see people get hurt. They would play tricks and all sorts of terrible things to get a laugh out of it.

They didn't care how poor, or how rich those people were as long as they coward down in fear. They liked possessing other peoples body to cause nothing but ruckus and trouble everywhere they turned. It was just that bad, they would also go as far as death.

As long as it was funny they didn't give a shit.

Every six years a new angel is born in the heavens, this angle was born from a small heap of dust from a cloud. She was beautiful, her glowing beautiful jade eyes. Long curly ash blonde hair, and pink rosy cheeks. She was elected to be the new princess of the angels and heavens when she got older.

Her mother was queen Kami, ruler of all the angels and heavens. She smiled as her newest bundle of joy was brought into the world. She caressed her cheeks, if only her father could be here by her side to witness the beauty of the newest little gift from above. But he sold his Soul to the demons.

Kami hoped that she would grow up to have both parent's on her life, but because of the path that Spirit chose, she can't allow her angle to know about him.

A smaller child appeared, she had long caramel colored hair. Big bright dark blue eyes. Her twin who had yellow colored hair and big bright sky blue colored eyes hung onto her like a little monkey as they examined the newest baby angel. They were the twin angels Liz and Patty.

"Queen Kami, is this our new princess?" The caramel headed little girl asked, observing the little baby she was holding in her hands. Kami nodded her head slowly.

"She will be, but when she is much older Liz. . ." She trailed, as the sleeping baby laughed and giggled.

"I like her, she's really pretty! What's her name?" Patty asked, retracting herself from her sister to see the new born up close.

"Her name is Maka." Kami smiled.

The new princess of the heavens and angels was born.

* * *

A/n: This is just the intro its gets better than this! If' there's another story you would like me to continue with please let me know!


	2. The Responsibility's Of An Angel

Angel Awakening: Responsibility's of an Angel

* * *

Maka smiled gracefully as she knelled down in front of her mother, she was so excited. Today was the day that she would be able to go out and be an guardian. Also to add in that today is the day she will be receiving her angel wings and becoming princess.

It's been eighteen years so far, and Maka has grown up to be more beautiful than ever. Her green olive eyes were still glowing in beauty. Her ash blonde hair was still curly and sprawled out all over.

Her skin tone was just perfect, nice creamy colored skin. Nice body, fairly curvy here and there. She had to admit, years of training and learning all the rights and wrongs of being an angel has finally paid off, now she was ready for the next step.

Accept her duty as a guardian angel

Maka lifted her head up slightly as she took a glance in the crowd of angels. Her best friends Liz and Patty were giving her smiles and waving to her. Maka gave then a small smile back as she observed their pure white wings.

Of course they had wings, they were older than her after all. But Maka did admire the looks of the wings. They were soft and delicate like a feather, very fragile and what she was taught was that its very easy to damage them as well.

Sometimes she would think to herself about it, what if she couldn't take care of her wings? What of they broke? Or worst she damaged them so bad that she wouldn't be able to use them anymore?

Liz has always told her that your wings are like your tool, you use them in the best ways you can, but you have to be careful of the outcome. Even that said, didn't change Maka's thoughts about her being nervous about getting her angel wings.

"Thank you all for coming, today you will all be witnessing Maka, your soon to be princess receive her angel wings!" Kami announced.

Everyone in the clouds filled the air with cheers and whistles. Maka was very grateful to be around such good people. They are angels after all, there is no such thing as bad.

Maka didn't quite understand either, Liz and Patty were older than her, just like most of the angels here. Out of all of them she doesn't understand why she was picked to be princess of the heavens and sky?

Maybe there was something she had that most people didn't have? As far as she could tell there was nothing really that special about her from what she could see, she was just an average angel that got lucky.

From most of the stories her mother has told her about the previous princess rulers, it sounds like a pretty tough job. She has to make sure all the angels are doing the right thing and not the wrong thing that would break the rules.

She must make sure the angels do what their supposed to do to help other people and to make sure they are not doing anything to turn against them and turn into a demon.

Rumor has it that if an angel was to do to many things that were not good, their pure white angel wings would turn into the color black, and once you go black you never come back.

Demons, Maka has heard way to many stories about those vial creatures. Liz and Patty had told her, considering she's seen one before, Maka on the other hand has not.

But she wasn't going to lie and say she was not curious about what they look like, but from the information Liz had gave her, they had black wings and that's all Maka got from that whole little conversation but she already knew that they had black colored wings.

What she did know is that they love to cause trouble, and that's why she is doing what she is doing today. If a demon decides to fuck with the work of the angels there will be consequences.

Maka stayed put, listening to the ritual being given before she was asked a various of questions, today was the day she would commit to everything to help the people of Death City.

"Do you Maka Albarn, promise to help the people of Death City?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to never turn your back on the angels and go to the evil side of hell?

"I do."

"Then my child you are ready."

Maka nodded her head, before starting to feel strange. Light appeared and sparkles filled the air with wonder and magic. She could hear the 'o's and 'ah's' coming from the crowd.

She slowly stood up as she felt weight put on her back. She turned her head slightly her mouth gaped at the sight. She finally had her wings. She watched as her pure white wings fluttered a bit. Observing it from every angle she couldn't help to smile. Then another small light appeared on the top of her head, smiling she realized she got her halo as well.

She turned her attention away from her wings and halo, looking up at her mother who had a gentle and kind smile planted on her face. Maka ran up to her and gave her a nice tight hug.

Everyone clapped, knowing they just witnessed Maka getting her first set of wings and her beautiful golden halo. Which also crowned her the new princess.

"Thank you so much mother."She smiled, gripping onto her harder, Kami slowly nodded her head as she rubbed her daughter's wings in a very soothing way causing them to stand up a bit.

"You've earned it my child, now as you must know wings aren't as easy to keep track of." She lectured, but it didn't come out that way, Maka gave her a nod, she understood everything from what Liz had told her.

"I know mom, Liz had already told me everything." Maka said giving her mother a knowing look. Kami gave out a smile as she nodded her head.

"I should of known Liz would do something like that," she giggled."Speaking of Liz, Maka its important you see her after the party of you being crowned princess." She reminded her, Maka cocked a brow as she fiddled with her new wings and halo.

"Why?," She asked, not really paying any attention to her mother because of how much she was admiring her wings and halo,curiosity struck her as she jumped up into the air and tried to fly, only to end up with her on the ground rubbing her butt.

"That's why, you have to learn to fly before you can start." She laughed, Maka took in a deep breath, before releasing it. That's all she wanted to hear is that she needed more training, considering she's been training and learning everything she needed to know for eighteen years now. Picking herself up off the ground, she gave her mother a blank look.

"Can't I just do the job without flying? I mean, I can always teach myself to fly some other time." She told her, Kami shook her head in disagreement. Maka only gave out a huff. She was really eager to start her job now.

"Maka, you have to learn to fly, if something happens you need to be able to escape from any kinds of danger, don't worry my child, it won't take as long as you think it will." She smiled, gripping her chin so that Maka was looking at her."I promise." She told her, Maka smile giving her another hug.

"Alright, then I will do it." She smiled, breaking the loving embrace. Maka looked around only to find everyone still staring at them. The tension in the clouds got awkward.

"I'm sorry everyone, let the party of our newly crowned princess guardian begin!" She chimed, all was good as they started to have a part in the clouds.

* * *

"Maka you have to shift your wings at an angle if you want to gain some distance!" She lectured for the ninth time. Liz and Patty and her were currently out in the clouds trying to teach her how to fly.

Liz could say she was improving, but Maka didn't think so as much. Jumping off a cloud and down into the depths of the earth was no way to practice.

Every time she would jump she couldn't angle her wings right so she would fall to her death, that is till Patty would swoop down and save her ass, she has to say her mother couldn't be more wrong. They have been going at this for hours. She was tired.

"Liz, I don't think this is working out, maybe we should call it a day?" She asked, laying down flat on a cloud, panting from the amount of breath she lost. Liz flew over towards her as she hovered over Maka's tired body as she shook her head, causing Maka to moan.

"If you want to learn and get better, you have to keep going." She told her, Patty was bouncing on a nearby cloud as she shook her head in agreement.

"Sis is right Maka, the more you practice! The better you get!" She chimed, as she continued to bounce up and down on the fluffy white cloud, she sighed as she picked herself up. She was ready to quit, but that's not who she is.

"I'll give it one more go, but of I don't get it this time, that's it for today." She pointed directly at Liz giving her a look, she put her hands up in defense as she nodded her head with a smirk.

Maka got up and readied herself, she watched Liz until she gave the signal it was alright to jump. Flagging her hand down, Maka jumped down swan style as Liz followed her down.

"Now, Maka tilt you wings so you glide!" She screamed as they were closing in on the ground. Maka nodded her head and did what she was told, she shut her eyes tightly.

She could hear Liz cheering and Patty calling out nothing but good comments. She did it? She opened her eye and saw she was hovering over the ground, she did do it. She was flying so that meant she was ready.

She enjoyed the feeling flying through the clouds as the dust evaporated as she touched it. She felt free, flying up towards where Liz and Patty were waiting for her, which was on a nearby cloud she landed safely as Liz clapped her hands.

"Nice work Maka, you have learned to fly, now your ready for the next step." She smirked. Maka nodded her head. Liz was right she was now ready for the next step. She was now able to go down towards Death City.

And be a angel guardian, it was her responsibility.

* * *

A/N: Do you guys like the story so far? This one has been in my hear for quite sometime, I had to write it before I forget.

Review please! any questions? Want me to update something?  
Let me know!

-Till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	3. The Assignment

Angel Awakening: The first Assignment

* * *

Maka stayed still, she couldn't talk, she couldn't move...so practically she was all statue and no words. She watched quietly and carefully as Liz grabbed the notes they needed for their assignment.

Yes, today was the day. She would finally be able to assign herself to a person in need. She's has been waiting for this moment for so many years she can't really contain in all of her excitement. Liz bowed, before walking away and making her way towards Patty and Maka who was waiting for her on the other cloud.

"Be careful out there you three, and watch out for demons!"

Maka gave her mother a graceful smile after nodding her head in agreement. She was sure to watch out for those pesky creatures, plus she had Liz and Patty by her side so what's the worst that can happen. The three girls jumped from the cloud as the descended down towards death city.

Maka watched from above, she could see most of her friends doing good deeds by staying close to the person they were guarding, also what really caught her attention were the ones that were battling demons when it came to decision making. Maka has heard of that, when a human would think of doing something bad, that's where the angels come in.

They lead the person in the right direction by telling them no, but of course, where's there's an angel there's bound to be a demon to fight with over making a decision.

Liz landed on the top of a building as she read over the notes. Maka continued to watch as the angels were hard at work. She admired what they did so much and she just couldn't wait to get started.

"By the looks of things here, it seems your first costumer is a girl."

Maka raised a brow as she scanned over the file that Liz was reading, she was right the person she was supposed to watch over was a girl. She was very pretty as well, she had nice blue eyes and long Black hair, her name was Tsubaki.

"She looks really nice, she doesn't seem like she would do anything bad." Maka shrugged.

"That's were your wrong Maka dear, everyone has bad in them." Liz smirked.

"I guess, so where can we find her?" Maka asked. Liz gave out a small shrug before noticing someone walking down the street.

"I think I just found her." She grinned, pointing towards Tsubaki.

Maka smiled, as she watched the young girl walk down the road and into the store. She didn't see anything wrong happening to her so this must be as easy as it gets for now.

"What do I do Liz? There doesn't seem to be anything happening?" Maka groaned. Liz gave out a smile.

"You guard her, just stay by her side just in case something does happens, but there is one thing you should know, humans can't see us angels." She sighed, flipping her caramel colored hair behind her shoulders.

Maka didn't understand, why couldn't humans see them. If they didn't know that they were there how could they help them? She scratched the back of her head a bit, before crossing her arms over her chest and giving Liz a look.

"Wait, how in angel wings am I going to protect her if she can't even see me!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"She knows you are helping her, by fighting off the bad guys!" Patty cheered.

"Which is the demons..." Maka muttered to herself, trailing off a little. Liz heard what she said, as she nodded her head.

"Right you are Maka, and don't worry, we will be with you every step of the way, but we still have to guard our people as well, so if you need any help just call us alright?" Liz explained to her.

Maka nodded her head, as Liz began to fly off in another direction."Good luck Maka!" Patty chimed following her sister. Maka sighed as she turned her head back towards the building.

"I guess I should get started then. . ." She said, flying down towards the building and walking into the store. She found her person sitting down at a booth, holding a hot warm beverage as she looked out the window.

Maka carefully flew over towards her as she seated herself across from her, its not like she'd mind right? She can't see her after all. She let out a small groan as she waved her hands in the air, making little sparkles appear and flutter everywhere. She was bored there was no doubt about it.

But she guess this is better than getting yourself into a mix with a demon. She placed her head in her palm as she continued to play with the sparkles she made appear.

"Wow."

Maka picked her head up before looking towards Tsubaki, she was...staring right at her. But how? Liz had said humans couldn't see angels. Maka froze in her place as Tsubaki kept her gaze in her direction.

"But, how is that possible...sparkles?" She asked herself, touching the air.

Maka raised a brow, watching her every move. Then she realized something. She couldn't see Maka, but what she was looking at was her magic? That is what confused her the most. How can a human not see her, but can see the magic she preforms.

Without thinking, Maka waved her hand in the air some more making a lot more sparkles appear. Tsubaki continued to watch the beautiful speckles drift into the air, completely forgetting about her drink.

"Its a miracle, my guardian angel has arrived." She whispered, as retracted her hand and smiled down into her cup.

Maka was stunned in shocked, she understands that Tsubaki can't see that she's right in front of her at the moment, but she knows she is present just by doing that. She kind of wished she could actually talk to her, but knowing the rules. She can only be able to talk to a human if they die and their Soul goes to the heavens.

Tsubaki finished up her drink just in time for the nice waitress to come over and hand her the check, Maka watched as Tsubaki thanked her before looking over the bill and a loud gasp filled the area as she laid down the bill on the table. The bill read: $5.90

"Oh no, I only have three dollars, what am I going to do?" She cried to herself.

This would be about the time where Maka comes in, just before she was about to tell her to tell the nice waitress the truth and admit that she was low on cash a dark smoke covered the room. She knew she was the only one that could see it considering humans couldn't see any angels.

Waving her hand frantically back and forth trying to get the smoke to subside. She coughed a bit, before slowly looking up to see an angel? This angel was different looking though. Instead of it having pure white wings, it had wings alright, but they were black. Maka continued to look at the wings and could think of a lot of different things between those and her own.

"Well, what do we have here?" A dark husky voice said.

This caused Maka to shiver right on the spot. She's never heard of a voice so scary sounding let alone dark and creepy considering she lived with angels who were always talking sweet. Maka thought about it for a moment, but without thinking she looked up and met red instantly sending more shivers down her spine.

"Looks like we have a new guardian on the loose, this just got interesting." He said, sounding very amused.

So this is a demon?

* * *

A/N: Here we go! Soul is now introduced!

So what did you think?

Review and let me know!

-Till next time kittens!

-Soulkitten


	4. Demon Soul

Angel Awakening: Soul the Demon

* * *

It's amazing, how much a demon resembles an angle. You had the same shaped wings and all except the wings were two different colors and Maka always thought that maybe demons would have horns sticking out of its head, but not on this one their isn't and it only builds up her curiosity more.

The demon only smirks at her as he makes complete circles around her as he takes in most of her features. She didn't understand what he was doing at all, so she only stayed in place as he continued to look at her. This particular type of demon wasn't what she expected at all. She would of thought he was, well, ugly looking. But he wasn't ugly at all...he was fairly cute in a way.

He finally stops right in front of her as he locks gazes with her, what was she to do now? Should she say something, but what of he was to take it the wrong way? Not knowing what else to do she only stared at him, as he continued to grin at her.

"Your a demon?" She asked suddenly.

He stared at her for a moment, she wasn't serious was she? But at the same time what can you expect from a newbie, she's a novice at this guardian stuff. He gave her a chuckle as he flew complete circles around her. Maka kept her gaze on him just in case he was to pull something funny. He shook his head in a shameful way.

"You have a lot to learn my angel. What did you think I was?" He lectured, shaking his pointer finger back and forth.

"I don't know, I guess I just...pictured you different that's all." She said, crossing her arms into her chest.

He had to admit, he's messed with a lot of angel before, but this one was something else. She kind of entertained him in a way without her even knowing it. She was so clueless yet so innocent sounding at the same time. If he was with another of Kami's angels right now, he would already be in a throw down, but her? She was new and different, so why not have a little fun?

"Why would I be any different angel? Explain to me that." He smirked, hanging himself upside down.

Maka watched as he started to mess with her, she knows what he's trying to do. He's obviously messing with her, but she has to remember what Liz said and what she was taught about the demons and their tricks, there no good at all. She continued to watch as he still gazed at her from and upside down position a grin on his face waiting for an answer. Maka turned her head the other way.

"I don't have to explain my thoughts to you. Besides I have work to do." She snickered, flying over towards Tsubaki's shoulder.

Maka ignored Soul's presence as she was just about to whisper into Tsubaki's ear about telling the truth. Something knocked her off her shoulder and she went spinning in a different direction. Once she regained balanced she looked over towards Soul who was throwing some sort of red energy ball up in the air before catching it with one hand. Maka send him a glare that he just shook off.

"Even though your new and stuff, doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with sending this chick down the right path." He smirked.

"You know what, your are exactly how my people had described demons like you!" She snapped.

"Oh, I sure do hope I didn't disappoint." He joked, rolling his eyes.

"Trust me. You didn't." She growled under her breath.

Now Maka understands why angels and demons don't get along, they were bratty irritating self centered jerks and all she could think was how much of a pain this one is. He's really reached her limit now, and now she is officially annoyed. All he does is joke and play around and think that everything is fun and games. But what can you expect from a demon?

Maka focused her gaze back towards Tsubaki who was now shaking in fear as the waiter started to ask for the bill. She fiddled with her fingers a bit as she thought of an answer, Maka quickly tried to make her way back towards Tsubaki's shoulder, but again Soul was blocking her path. As he followed her every movement not letting her through.

"Move!"

"Maka me angel!"

She was now getting ticked, everywhere she would fly he would fly to that place also making it impossible for her to get pass. Great her first assignment ever and she's going to get it all screwed because of one jerk in particular and that's when it was all over. Maka used one of her spells to move Soul out of her way, but she was to late. Tsubaki and the waitress were arguing over how much everything cost.

She failed, feeling nothing but bad, she slowly let her self drop to the booth seat where she was sitting before as she hung her head shamefully in her defeat. She could hear Soul laughing, so she looked up and met those annoying red eyes once more that were now taunting her.

"I win angel, but don't worry, I'm sure this won't be the last time we meet." He smirked.

Maka only glared at him, with that he vanished into thin air. What was she to do now? She thought as Tsubaki made her way out of the cafe in a very steaming bad mood and it was all thanks to her. What was she going to tell Liz, most importantly, how will she tell her mother the princess of the angels had screw up her first assignment?

* * *

Liz couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something seemed really off about Maka. Before they ventured down into Death City she was as happy as can be and now? She was silently flying as they made their way back towards the heavens. Once they reached Queen Kami's cloud. Maka landed softly on the cloud before kneeling down before her mother, not saying a word.

"Maka, is something wrong my angel?" She asked her.

Maka paused for a moment, not saying a word. How was she supposed to tell her mother that her first job as being a guardian failed because she let some demon get the best of her? She knows she may be angry about it, and she can't lie about it, because angels don't lie. She took in a deep breath before speaking, Liz and Patty watched quietly.

"Well, you see mother, I failed." She whispered, not making any eye contact at all.

"What do you mean you failed?" She questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I failed being a guardian, I met a demon today, and he got the best of me so I didn't get the job done." She admitted.

Kami looked at her daughter blankly for a moment, she didn't like the fact she wasn't looking at her, but she did love the fact that she told her the truth right on the spot and that was good enough for her. Maka slowly picked her head up to meet her mothers gaze only to see that she was smiling? Maka raised a brow in confusion not sure what was going on now.

"It's alright Maka, everyone makes mistakes sometimes." She encouraged.

"Yeah, even my first time as a guardian didn't go so smooth." Liz implied.

"Don't give up! try try again!" Patty cheered.

"Maka, what I don't understand is that, why you didn't call us when you needed help?" Liz questioned.

Maka only shook her head and put on a light shrug. She didn't understand why she didn't call Liz and Patty for help. Liz did say that if she needed any help to just call her and Patty, but she didn't understand why she didn't. Maybe in her mind she thought that she could handle this situation on her own. But then again she was dealing with a demon at the time.

"I guess I thought I could handle it by myself . . ." She trailed, feeling a little embarrassed of her actions.

"It's alright Maka, nobody is yelling at you, you messed up, we can try again tomorrow." Liz smiled, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Liz and I promise this time I won't let you down." She smiled.

"Now that this is all settled, how about you girls go and have some fun for a while?" Kami insisted.

"sounds like a great idea, what do you think Maka?" Liz questioned.

"I guess so, what did you guys have in mind?" she asked.

"Well since your a princess and all, maybe you should start looking like one." Liz smirked.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

A/n: You guys thought this was only three chapters long? You have to be kidding me!

Review and tell me what you think!

-Till next time kittens!

-Soulkitten.


	5. Hell Is Red Heaven Is White

Angel Awakening: Hell Is Red and Heaven Is White

* * *

Maka know's that Liz is only doing her job, but she has to say being the princess of the heavens and sky is a gift and also a curse when getting all dressed up is involved. Her mother told them there was going to be a ceremony of Maka's first mission, even though she screwed it up big time, but her mother still insisted on throwing her a party.

She didn't complain at all, she was happy that her mother wasn't to disappointed in her, even though she didn't do as well as she hoped for. But one thing that was really on her mind was that demon she encountered yesterday. He did said that he would return, now that she knew was sure to happen just because of the saying, where's their an angel there's bound to be a demon.

Which was very true, she felt a slight pinch on her side, as Liz finished buttoning up the side of her dress. Maka looked down only to see Liz giving her a sorry look for pinching her. She smiled as she examined the dress she was forced to wear. It wasn't that bad she had to admit, all though she wished it could be in another color.

That's right, Angels only stick with one color and you know what that is? It was white. Maka never really understood it until her mother explained it to her, she said something about it being a sign of light. So does that mean that the demons represent the darkness because they wear black all the time? She'll never understand fashion.

Liz stood back taking int he view, she thought that Maka looked absolutely stunning in her opinion. The dress she was wearing was knee length and it had ruffles along the bottom. The sparkles topped it all off, as well as the sparkly silver flats. Maka looked like a true angel, not to mention the way her hair was done.

It was up in a bun, with a silver butterfly attached to the right side of her bun. Her eyes were sparkly as well, from the eye shadow Liz applied on her. Which was just a simple magic spell she learned.

"So Maka' give me your honest opinion. Do you like it?" She asked.

Maka looked back down at her outfit, thinking about her question for a moment. It's not like she didn't like it, because she did, its just that she didn't as much like the color of it. Which wasn't bad she hoped.

"I like it, I'm just not as wild about the color though." She sighed, jumping down from the cloud they were on and to the next one. Liz raised a brow.

"What's wrong with the color?" She asked. Maka shrugged.

"I guess, I'm just not a fan of white." She admitted, playing with her magic a bit.

"Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself." She asked, sitting down nest to her."I mean, this is the time to get all happy and what not to celebrate your first mission ever." She reminded. Maka gave off a light scuff.

She really didn't want to think about that at all anymore. She already felt bad enough to think about the poor state Tsubaki might be in a the moment. She could be weeping or hurt about what she did and Maka couldn't help to blame herself. If she didn't let her guard down, none of this would of ever happened.

"If you say so Liz . . ." She sighed, hitting a dust of cloud that flew by making it vanish into thin air.

* * *

Fires, flames were burning. Hell wasn't the type of place to have a relaxing day away. It was more of if you wanted to see the light again you wouldn't. It was really hot, the temperature rolled around five thousand degrees, and Soul was loving every moment of it as he watched the chaos spread through hell grounds.

People were punching on another, calling each other names, pulling trick and pranks, hell. Just for the fun of it they kill each other knowing its the afterlife. Soul watched one demon in particular as he nabs a guy right in the face leaving him a bloody mess. He gave out a smirk, as Soul clapped his hands. The demon turned toward Soul giving him a fist pump.

"How many wins is that now?" Soul grinned, looking at the lifeless body twitching on the ground.

"Ha, like ten me and Nick has been going at it for hours now and Iv'e won like everyone!" He snickered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Careful not to push your ego to far, if he wakes up and knocks the shit out of you. You might be the laughing stock of hell Blackstar." He joked.

Blackstar rolled his eyes as the body came back to life. The young demon shook his head viciously trying to gain some sense back into it as he prepared himself for another fight against Blackstar. Soul sat back and watched as the two boys messed with each other a bit before he was knocked out cold again.

"Eleven." Soul called, as Blackstar gave him a bow.

"Hey, I seen you out in the field today. What's with the newbie you were messing with?" He asked.

Soul gave him a blank stare, giving off a light shrug."Just some new angel." He said, as he started to close his eyes.

"Well you don't seem to worried man, what is she like anyways? Tough? Weak?" Blackstar asked, as he helped Nick up off the ground.

"Light."

"Like a feather?"

"Hell yeah."

"You might actually be able to have some fun then."

Blackstar was right about that, he was going to be able to have some fun. She wasn't strong. But one thing she did have was a very interesting attitude that's for sure. She was a very mouthy angel. Soul has worked against many of Kami's angels and he hasn't met one as sassy and determined as that one.

He could remember her features very well, not that he really gave two demon horns about the way she looked. Her sandy blonde hair that was let out in curls, with her cute little pure white ruffly angel dress that showed off her creamy legs. Her glowing jade eyes that looked frustrated and irritated. He thought to himself for a while before remembering something.

He never got her name.

Not that he really needed to know her name and other shit like that. But before he could start with his tricks and such, he would at least like to know the name of his victim first.

"I'll see you later star." He grinned.

Blackstar raised a brow in confusion."Where the hell are you going? You just got here!" He bellowed.

"Need to talk to Spirit, he might wanna know about this new angel." He called back.

Soul made his way down farther into the depths of hell, until he came across a big door with a huge ass skull across it. He straightened himself up a bit before giving a couple of small knocks on the door.

Spirit was the main Satan in hell, he was the boss, he made the rules. What really boggled the minds of many people was how he got here. People usually understand how it goes, you do something bad you go to hell. So in other words everyone in hell has a story to tell. It's just that nobody knew Spirits story and they doubt he would ever tell it.

"Who is it?" The voice on the other end called, Soul swallowed a lump of spit.

"It's me Spirit, I have some information you might wanna know." He explained from the other side of the door. His black dark wings flapping back and forth impatiently. The door clicked open and revealed the person he came to see. Spirit smirked, as he waved him to come all the way inside. Soul only nodded his head, before kneeling down before him.

"What seems to be the problem Evans?"

"Early today I ran into some girl . . ." He trailed.

"A girl?"

Soul nodded his head."She's not so quick when it comes to making decisions that's for sure, but she's a new one of Kami's." He snorted.

"Mind telling me what she looks like?" He asked, gazing at Soul. He nodded his head as he thought about the young angels features.

"Blonde hair, green eyes, creamy skin, skinny body..." He pointed out, not knowing what else to think of.

Spirit let the sound of her description sink in a bit. It did all sound familiar to him. It seems that Kami had decided to bring his and her child into the world. And there was no doubt in his mind that she had named her princess of the heavens and sky's. That would be a problem for him though.

After all those years ago, being dragged down to hell for killing his own wife, He never felt so good about it, and he knew that was bad. But he simply didn't give a fuck at all. What really needs to happen now, is to get Maka to be on his side. The only way by doing that was to tempt her. He thought as he devised a plan in his head.

There were reasons why he needed Maka by his side. One it would crush Kami's heart to have her beloved Maka turned into a demon. And another, is that Maka holds a power unknown to many people besides him and Kami. That power, was the power to turn demons back into angels. He couldn't let that happen, if she was to find out about the power. He was 100% sure she would use it.

He liked being the ruler of the underground, he loved that his little minions would go out and cause trouble to make other peoples life miserable, just like Kami made his. So in return for the way she made him feel, he would make other people suffer what he had went through. So the choices were, Maka would trade sides, but if she refused then the punishment would be lethal. It was the only way to stay in throne and keep his demons.

Spirit gave out a sigh, as he shifted in his hot rocky seat gazing down at Soul. He needed someone who would be willing to keep an eye on her and get information. Better yet do the tempting.

"Soul, do you mind preforming a task for me?" Spirit asked, Soul gave a small shrug.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked, picking himself up off the ground.

"The angel you were talking about just now, I need you to do me a favor." He grinned.

* * *

Updated!:) How was it?

Maka: Review and let us know!

Soul: Why is your creep of a father my boss!

Maka: I don't know...

Soul: I can't believe I have to spend my entire time listing to that old man.

Blackstar: Quit your wining you baby!

Maka: Till next time kittens!

Soul: Review!


	6. Finding The Right Angel

Angel Awakening: Finding the right Angel

* * *

How was he supposed to pull this off? A Demon being friends with an angel? That didn't sound right at all. Spirit never gave him a reason why it was important for him to be friends with her, but he must of had good intentions if he's making him do something as horrible as being nice to one of those damn goody two shoes angels.

Soul ruffled his hair, as he made his way towards the bottomless pit of hell where he had a friend that could probably help him out with a situation like this. He was the only one that would know something about being friends with an angel, considering he watches them twenty four seven. It's not like he chooses to, but that's kind of his job.

They call him The Watch From Hell. Very obvious, but he watches most of the angels and the things they do. He knows a lot about them as well. He knows their names, age, when they were born. It was amazing and Soul always thought why couldn't they use this for an advantage? But, what would be the fun in that if there were no angels around to mess with anymore? He thought.

Soul noticed his friend sitting in a corner yelling nothing but nonsense to himself. Soul muttered some unknown words as he made his way towards him. He had pink hair, which Soul always thought was a little girly and his skin wasn't as pale as most people he's met, but it was a fair type of color. His pink eyes casting countless ways as he continued to mutter things to himself.

"Yo, Crona." Soul said, breaking him out of his wonderland.

Crona paused for a moment, is eyes still switching different directions. It almost as if he was having some type of medical disorder of some sort. Finally his eyes coming to a rest, he settles them on Soul. Soul gave off a toothy grin at finally catching his attention. Just at that very moment Crona screamed, holding his head, clawing at it.

"What's going on Ragnarok?" Soul smirked, placing his hands inside his all back wear, as the demon reveals himself.

"Soul Evans, tell me what brings you here?" He grinned.

Nobody could really put much of a description on the way he looked. He had wings like an demon, back of course accept his were all torn up and what not from getting in a mix with one of those damn angels. Even though they seem sweet in nice, some of them really are not. A big white X marked his face, he never told anyone how he got it. Soul honestly don't think he ever will. What he really didn't understand was how he was able to live inside Crona's body.

"I'm just hear to ask my old buddy Crona a couple of questions." He grinned back, adverting his attention towards Crona who was silent.

He never understood why he was friends with him. He never really spoke, and when he would say something out of that mouth of his it was nothing but complete nonsense. You wouldn't know what he would be saying half the time, considering he whispers half the shit he says. Crona slowly turned his head and met Soul's gaze, before looking downward again.

"W-what do you want from me?" He shuttered, but loud enough that Soul could hear.

"It's about an angel Spirit wants me to keep and eye on, and something about being friends with." He forced himself to admit.

"Holy Fuck!"

Crona and Soul both turned their attention towards Ragnarok, he was laughing his ass off to say the least. But Soul had to admit he didn't blame him one bit. He couldn't believe it either when Spirit gave him the instructions. Soul rolled his eyes, as Crona continued to flinch at his manic of a laugh and kept repeating. How he wasn't able to deal with his loud laughing, causing a hit upside the head.

"That's deep shit, what the hell did you do to piss Spirit off?" He asked.

Soul raised a brow."What do you mean? I didn't do shit, he just asked me to to this task." He muttered.

"Well then their had to be a reason, but I'm sure Crona here can help you out." He grinned.

"W-who are you looking for?" He asked, giving Soul a glare.

Shit. That is what he needed to remember, he was so busy fucking around with her he didn't even get her name. He thought about it for a moment. She never mentioned her name at all to him. Instead of giving her name he was just gonna have to describe what she looked like. He let out a small breath, before looking directly back at Crona.

"I don' know her name, but I can sure as hell tell you what she looks like." He sighed.

Crona nodded his head as Soul began to describe what she looked like. Long blonde curly hair, jade green eyes. Creamy colored skin, nicely build body he has to admit. She also has a very cocky attitude, even more cocky than his own he thought. Crona sat in silence for a moment before closing his eyes. Moments passed and Crona reopened his eyes and looked up at Soul.

He tapped his foot waiting for an answer."...Well?" He trailed.

"Her name is Maka Albarn, age 18 princess of the heavens in the sky. She is currently celebrating her first mission ever of becoming an guardian angel. Her mother his queen Kami. and her two friends are Liz and Patty Thompson. Maka is off somewhere alone, while people are out searching for her." Soul grinned, before giving Crona a pat on the head.

"You did well, catch you two later." He grinned, knowing where his target might be, considering she's a goody two shoes.

* * *

Maka watched from a cloud as Tsubaki waled in silence down the side walk. She sighed to herself as she turned around and laid on her back thinking of a way to get Tsubaki to go back to the store and apologize for what happened. She wouldn't have to go through any off this if only that Demon didn't get in her way.

She took another deep breath, she felt bad also considering she left the party without telling anyone. It's not like she didn't want to attend, she just didn't feel that they were doing the right thing. She failed, and there was no way she was going to let them celebrate her failure. No matter what, she would clear everything up by making this mission successful.

Maka jumped off of the cloud before swan diving down to earth to catch up with her human. Landing safely on the ground she walked with Tsubaki to wherever she was going. Then remembering the other day, she started to preform some tricks. Tsubaki stopped a moment which made Maka stop walking as well, but she still continued to preform her magic.

"My guardian is back, but..." She trailed, her eyes casting downwards.

Maka knew exactly what she was going to say. She was going to ask why wasn't she there when she faced a difficult time. Why she didn't help her when she needed help. Maka felt pain shoot to her heart, as she stopped waving her hand around in a circular motion.

"I'm sorry..." Maka whispered, turning her head the other way ignoring her gaze.

"It's alright."

"I know but-...wait a second." Maka said, turning her gaze back towards Tsubaki who was looking right at her.

Was she just hearing things? There was no way she responded to her. It was impossible, Maka thought to herself as she continued to stare at her. Liz DID say that humans couldn't see angels, but how is it that Tsubaki is talking to her right now. Face to Face. What should she do? Should she interact with her? Should she say something back? What will happen if she does talk to her...

"It's alright...I won't hurt you."

Maka's eyes gazed at her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't seem all bad. What would be the worst she could do? Tsubaki reached her hand out a bit, Maka stumbled back a bit, not sure what to do just yet. She only looked at the hand blankly.

"Your a very beautiful angel..."

"Huh?"

Tsubaki retracted her hand and giggled a bit."I said your very beautiful, you are my guardian right?" She asked. Maka only nodded her head, still unable to speak.

"I-I am..."

Tsubaki's eyes widened in excitement at Maka finally speaking up." I'm so happy!" She cheered, this made Maka smile a bit.

"How can you...see me?" Maka asked, looking at her up and down. Tsubaki had a bland expression on her face as she quirked a brow. Placing her hands in front of her in a well-mannered way.

"I'm not sure, but...is that...wrong?"

"I suppose not."

"Can I ask you something?" Maka nodded her head slowly already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Yes."

"Where were you?"

"Huh, I don't understand."

Tsubaki frowned a bit, giving out a small sigh."The day at the cafe, I mean, I seen you there and felt your presents. But, when it came for the time I need you the most...you didn't show." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, you see...I was there but-..."

She was cut off by a cloud of smoke. Tsubaki even coughed, as she waved her hands back and forth."Oh no..." She sighed, knowing who this was.

"Long time no see goody goody." He smirked.

Just her luck, talk about perfect timing.

* * *

Updated!

Maka: You just had to show..

Soul: That a problem goody goody?

Maka: Grr...

Tsubaki: Till next time kittens!


	7. Soulkitten Contest!

Authors here. Hello my sweet fans!

I have some announcements to make, so i'll make quick! I wanted to let you all know that I am terribly sorry I haven't been updating in a while! Well, I realized I updated on the twentieth But still that is not excuse! I bet your all wondering things like...she usually always updates constantly and stuff like that. Your right! I did. And now I will try everything in my power to try to Update when I can!

My cross country season ends around October 8th, but I have county's since I made Varsity! After that's all over I will have lots and lots of free time! Which means I will be able to update stories often again! Just a couple of weeks. Bare with me guys! I also might be taking some art classes since I'm done with sports for the year.

I still will be able to update, but I do need to focus on my talent as well! I want to make it up to you all. So This is what I want you to do, its sort of like a vote in a way. You will vote one ONE of my stories. Which one you would like me to update. The story that gets the most votes I will update five times. That means no other stories will be updated until I'm finished with it.

I'm a fast typer so it won't take long! You can review and tell me your votes. I will check the votes tomorrow around seven or eight. You will see a review by me saying which one won! So you have until tomorrow night! So choose wisely my friends! And if your bored or have nothing better to do. Talk to me. I will reply as soon as I can!

Thanks for your time kittens!

-Soulkitten.

Ps. Unchangeable will be updated tomorrow night as well.


	8. Cocky Vs Irritated

Angel Awakening- Cocky vs Irritated

* * *

Why? Was all she could think, out of all the other worst times to show up in a situation he pick this one. Not only was she about to find out more about Tsubaki and other interesting things about her, but she now has to deal with a cocky know it all demon. She was positive that she would see him again very soon.

Just not that soon.

Soul smirked, walking towards Maka and Tsubaki. If she didn't know better Maka could tell that Tsubaki could see Soul, what gave it away was how much she was shaking like a leaf. It was her duty to protect and serve her person right? Then she can start by not letting Soul interfere, not again it wont be the same as last time, this time it will be so much different.

Sucking up her pride Maka boldly stood in front of Tsubaki. Hardcore glare in Soul's direction he watched her in a very amused way. He didn't expect this little change in way at all. Sure he knew she was cocky as hell, but she was way beyond that, she was stubborn as hell. He only smirked at her, eyeing her up and down he wondered if he was making her nervous.

"What do you want demon!" The words spit like venom in her mouth and she didn't even care to take back what she said either. He was a demon and that was the truth. Soul only looked at her blankly for a minute before getting his act together and remembering the mission he had in hand.

"Are you saying you don't want me here?" He said in a hurtful way. Maka only rolled her eyes, she knew he was playing games with her. Why she even bother with him is beyond her. His gaze fixed on the wide eyed Tsubaki who just couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him. He grinned, showing his very sharp pointed teeth that send shivers down her spine.

"Who might you be?" He grinned.

Maka scoffed as she back her and Tsubaki up from Soul's range."Leave her alone." Maka snapped, receiving a laugh.

She didn't understand what was so funny about what she had just said, does he not understand how serious she was being at the moment. Then, once she thinks about it she has to remember he is a demon. Everything to them is nothing but fun and games.

"Chill out nippy. I was only asking her name, I'm actually surprised she can even see us." He snorted. Tsubaki castes her eyes downward feeling a little ashamed and confused at the same time. She couldn't understand if he being able to see them was a good thing or a bad thing. Maka was a little surprised to hear this herself. So she wasn't the only one that knew about that.

"Now. Lets see...your Tsubaki. Right?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes as he started to hover off the ground and lay back in a very cool way. Maka kept her gaze on his every movement, unlike Tsubaki she nodded din response to his question. She wasn't going to answer vocally, considering she didn't know what he would do if she did.

"What do you want with Tsubaki anyways?" Maka snickered waiting for response. He completely blew her off by waving her off which really irritated her a lot. He turned his gaze back towards Tsubaki before giving off a smirk."So, do you mind if I ask you something?" He said, tilting his head towards the sky, slowly closing his eyes in the process.

"No sir." She replied. Maka was stunned all she could think about it what she just said. _No Sir._ She has to be joking right?

"I like the sound of that." He said pepping right back up into an upwards position.

"Don't get use to it." Maka muttered, but she could tell that soul heard her because he was grinning right at her with that cocky grin of his that just irritated her so much. She couldn't stand it at all.

"No promises goody goody, as for you Tsubaki. Do you mind if your angel comes with me a while?" He asked, a charming looked played right on his face. Tsubaki raised a small brow not sure what he meant. She sort of understood he meant Maka, but why would he ask her a question like that? She looked at Maka who only gave her a concern look.

"What do you plan on doing with her if I were to say yes?" Tsubaki asked out of curiosity. Maka thought about everything that was happening at the moment she didn't understand what was going on. Why would Soul ask Tsubaki if she could have her? She thinks about it a little harder and then she finally comes to a realization. Tsubaki has the will to send her away if she wants.

She remembered that Liz had told her something about that, back when she told her that humans couldn't see angels. Which was dead wrong considering Tsubaki could see her and Soul very clearly. If a human looses doubt that their angel is there to help them, they could send the angel away by just doubting that their near.

Not only that, but they could also say they don't need a guardian angle anymore. In that case Maka would have to be resigned to a different person. But what she didn't understand was why did Soul was Tsubaki to send her away. Nothing made any since at the moment. Not to forget that she doesn't trust him at all.

"I don't know." Tsubaki sighed, placing her hands around her back.

"I won't hurt her, I just want to talk for a while ya know...angel to demon." He grinned eyeing Maka from the corner of his eye. She almost forgot she was still standing in front of Tsubaki, he arms held wide.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Maka stated, giving him a growl. He only shook his head.

"It's not like you have a choice...princess." He smirked, this made Maka's mouth gaped. Soul gave Tsubaki a look before catching the both of them off guard and grabbing Maka's wrist before disappearing.

"Maka!" Tsubaki cried, waving her hand around frantically trying to get rid of the smoke. A loud roar was heard from behind her. The only thing she saw was a flash of a big bright light and everything went black.

* * *

"This isn't right at all, completely horrific!" Kidd screamed as he rushed back and forth cloud to cloud. Liz only sat on a loner cloud as she took in a deep breath as she watched Kidd. Patty was laughing at the scene in front of her.

"Kidd. Would you calm down? It's really not that big of a deal." Liz huffed, leaning her head into the palm of her hand. Kidd stopped for a moment giving Liz and uncaring glare and continued to organize the clouds. Kidd was an angel himself, he was actually Liz and Patty's best guy friend is what she likes to call it.

"How could you say such a thing! It matters!" He snapped, causing Liz to roll her eyes for the fiftieth time as Patty was know flying recklessly around in circles as she continued to laugh at the situation in hand.

"Don't worry Kiddo, you'll figure it out!" Patty cheered.

"I don't know...this is a cloud he's trying to make symmetrical." Liz grumbled.

"Hello children. Do you mind if I speak with you a second?" A sweet voice in the distance called out.

Liz, Patty and Kidd stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards Kami. She gave them a gentle smile.

"Is something wrong?" Liz questioned hoping nothing bad had happened.

"Nothing's wrong. At least I hope it isn't, Maka hasn't been back for quite sometime. Mind checking up on her for me?" She smiled looking at the three. Liz gave her a nod, Patty gave her a big thumbs up and Kidd had gave her a small smirk.

* * *

She had no idea where Soul had brought her to, the thing was that this place did not seem very familiar to her at all. However, it was a little creepy and she's not even sure what his main purpose of bringing her here was anyways. A loud pitched scream caught her attention, but her being a little paranoid about the situation in hand right now tried not to look until it was heard again.

She wished she didn't look.

Right in front of her own eyes stood another demon. Cutting the throat of another demon? She blinked a couple of times but couldn't really process everything at that exact moment, because of the current events that had just took place. There were a lot of questions running through her mind and those questions were:

Why did a demon kill another demon? Why did this particular demon have such a weird hair color. and the question that has been rocking in her mind for the last ten minutes. Why in the angel wings did he bring her here! Swiftly turning around and giving Soul a glare, he only smirked as the demon from before walks up and fist pumps him.

"Twenty-Two wins since you've been gone man." The blued haired demon smirked. Soul let out a hefty chuckle, looking at the unconscious body on the ground twitch. Maka continued to watch the two talk, its almost as they forgot she was even standing there. Giving this to be the perfect time to get familiar with her surroundings she quickly glanced around the area before her.

There wasn't much to really see, besides it feeling like a million degrees. A bunch of red jagged looking rocks stuck out from all sides of this place. Not to mentioned she was surrounded by demons. Maka watched silently as they all continued to assault each other, fight one another. Even though deep inside she was panicking and very scared. Her mother has always taught her well.

The teachings had included a very important rule, and that rule was: If you were ever to be dragged to hell try not to scream and yell. It sounds silly once you think about it, but there was more behind it. So in other words she can't really call for help or she might never see daylight. She would really like to know Soul's purpose in all of this.

More importantly she would like to know how he found out she was the princess. As far as she was concerned, not once has she ever spoken to him about the heavens. Thinking about the situation didn't help it only made her panic inside more. Her best bet would be to see what happens and then think of a plan from there.

"So this is the little vixen you were talking about. Fuck Soul. Sure she's an angel but she's not half bad." He snickered, Soul punched Blackstar right in the face after that was said. Maka gasped at the dent Soul practically left in the center of his face.

"Shut the hell up Blackstar, yeah she's the angel I was telling you about. But I didn't bring her here for you to flirt with!" He growled.

"Well, then what the hell is she doing here? You know Spirits gonna be mad." He grinned.

"You idiot. Spirit sent me to get her remember!" Soul reminded, rolling his eyes in the process. Blackstar thought about it a moment before nodding his head with a dumb ass smile on his face.

"Who is Spirit. Tell me why you brought me here!" Maka demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she gave both the boys a serious hardcore stare that meant she wasn't fucking around.

"You'll find out when you meet him princess." Soul told her as simple as that, Maka not liking the response only glared. She didn't understand why he was acting so mysterious about everything. Not to mention his attitude which she couldn't stand. Right now the only thing she was focused the most on was getting back to her home. Not only that, but she also wondered...who was Spirit?

"Do you take me for some kind of joke?" She scoffed.

"A joke? No. Not at all princess. I take you very serious in fact." He grinned.

"So why bring me here? What do you want from me? How do you know so much about me?" She asked in a demanding tone. Soul only smirked, before walking away in a different direction avoiding her question completely.

"Your gonna get a lot of that. Welcome to hell." Blackstar laughed following his best demon to wherever he was going leaving a speechless Maka behind. The only thing she could think at that moment was how screwed she was going to be.

She was certain of it.

* * *

Updated! :) Four more to go! ( And no. Not until its over.)

Soul: Where have you been today? *Taps foot*

Soulitten: Well. I have an invitational today for a sport! *Smiles*

Maka: Come on Soul, give her a break she's been busy!

Soul: your off the hook this time... *stares*

Soulitten: Right. *Sweat drop*

Maka: Till next time kittens!


	9. Meet The Overlord

Angel Awakening- Meet The Overlord

* * *

How dare he leave her all alone! Who did he think he was anyways? God? She con defiantly assure to him that he was nothing like God. She should know. She thought bitterly as she continued to roam around the hell grounds. She didn't want to be here anymore, for one its creepy as hell and two she keeps receiving the most deadliest stares.

Maka took a small gulp as she past a demon that was licking his lips at her. Not only were the demons bad news, they were also perverts that made her feel so much better. She couldn't risk staying here any longer, Soul vanished to God knows where and this could be her chance to escape. She knows her mother's rule about being in a situation such as this.

But, she couldn't follow through with it anymore. She needed to get out of here. Soon, she came to a cave she wasn't sure where it might lead but what other choice did she have? What if this creepy cave lead to her demise? Even so, she wouldn't know it could lead her out of here as well so why not take chances?

Checking around making sure that the coast was clear she silently and quickly slipped into the cave without anyone noticing.

"What the heck is this place?" She whispered silently to herself.

"It's a place your not suppose to be in Blondie." A voice replied.

Maka went pale, she slowly turned around and met the gaze of another demon. Except it was a girl, she was wearing a very interesting outfit as well. It was a skirt, all red and black plaid with a spiky belt hanging from it. Her shirt seemed to be the same color and pattern as her skit, short and showed off her belly button.

Maka adverted her attention to the upper part of her figure, she had long brown hair that touched all the way down to her butt. At least that's how far she guessed it went considering it was to dark to even see anything. Clicking noise was heard as she inched near Maka. She could tell that she had boots on because of the sound of her walking.

A warm hand grabbed Maka's wrist as she was pulled out of the cave. Maka struggled, but the girl was a lot stronger than Maka could of imagined her to be she had the strength of a guy. Once they were fully out of the cave the girl let go of Maka and only stared her down, her blue eyes trailing down Maka's figure gave her the creeps. Maka only crossed her hands over her chest and snorted.

"So this is how you angels dress, its pretty pathetic." She snickered.

Maka looked at her and rolled her eyes out of annoyance."Like your the one to talk." She snickered back.

"Your the angel that Spirits been talking about eh? Your pretty cocky to be an angel." She said checking her up and down once more.

That would be the second time Maka's heard about this Spirit guy. Who was he and how does he know who she is? She's never remembered meeting someone like him in her life yet then he knows who she was, its really strange once she thinks about it a little more. She would also like to know what she means by her being a little to cocky for an angel?

As far as she knows, the only real cocky person she knows it Soul and he is was more cocky than she will ever be. It has nothing to do with her being and angel, sure she knows how stubborn she can be, but one thing for sure is that she is and never will be cocky. She thought bitterly as she turned away from the demon girl and walked in a different direction.

"Hey Blondie. Where do you think your going?" She called in a rude manner.

"Somewhere hopefully far away from you cocky irritating demons!" She hissed, as she turned around and continued walking. There was a wolf whistle sounded in the distance and Maka couldn't help to flinch as she turned around only to see Soul and his little demon friend from earlier.

She only rolled her eyes as she still continued to walk away. She didn't have time for any of his nonsense. She wasn't planning on staying in hell for very long she needed to get back home. She would teleport, but her only being a beginner guardian angel she still didn't understand how that trick was preformed.

"Where you going princess. It's not like you to do run away from a fight." Soul grinned, this made Maka turn around with a glare on her face.

"Who says I was running? I don't have time for any of this, and I am certainly not sticking around to meet this spirit guy!" She retorted.

"That's not your say." He growled getting a bit frustrated, she didn't understand what got him so worked up at that moment but she didn't care at all.

"It's not your say either! I'm not staying here, your nothing but a waste of time!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Soul was pissed at that very moment, no only is her stubbornness annoying the hell out of him, but her will to deny the request of spirit is taking it a little to far. Soul would do anything to make his Lord of hell happy. Even if it means giving him the this little brat. It's the least he can do considering Spirit has helped him in the past.

He wasn't going to let her stand in the way of him giving Spirit what he wants and if she wants to pick a fight then so be it. He can't really promise how much luck the little princess will gain out of it, but that's not his damn fault now is it?

"Do you honestly want to pick a fight with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me, resist and it won't be a smart choice."

"My answer stands demon, No."

"Fine princess, have it your way."

She couldn't even blink for a second and he was gone. She looked around and still found no sigh of him. She could only hear the laughter behind her, feeling a pair of hands wrap around her waist as she was hoisted up and flung over his shoulders. Maka sent him a glare as she started to kick and scream. She didn't care if everyone in hell was looking at her like she was some kind of whack job.

This was considered kidnap and she was not going to stand for it! The more she kicked and screamed the tighter his grip would become and it started to make it a little hard to breath. Giving up she stopped kicking and turned her attention to Blackstar and the girl that were laughing at her. She stuck her tongue out, and what she didn't expect to happen. They did the same.

"About finished with your temper princess?"

"Shut up and out me down right now!"

She screamed. He only laughed at her, as he made his way towards Spirits quarters. Maka couldn't help to feel nervous about where they were heading there's no doubt he's taking her to see this Spirit dude. She doesn't even know who he is yet then she's freaking out inside. The farther they walked the more dark and creepy things became. There you have it, hell was not the place you would want to be.

Without warning Soul carelessly dropped her on the floor. A squeal came from Maka as she hit the ground rubbing her sore butt. Soul laughed, before knocking on the door. A loud dark voice was heard, and that instantly send shiver down her bones. Now she really wanted to get out of there and fast. But, it was way to late the door opened and Maka's eyes went wide.

"No...way..." She trailed, her eyes never leaving Spirits. Soul smirked, shoving his hands inside his pockets before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her inside. Maka was to much in a daze to noticed that he was even pulling her. Once they were fully inside she dropped to her knees. She never thought this day would ever come, she hoped that it would never come.

"Well Hello, there Maka dear." He grinned, sharp teeth showing and all. Maka shot raised a brow before narrowing her eyes.

"How do you know who I am?" She said in a soft voice, she could also hear Soul snickering in the background.

"I know everything about you then you think. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Overlord." He smirked, before letting out a laugh. Maka cringed at his laughter it was creepy and very unstable.

"Liz...Patty...Kidd...help." She whispered, hanging her head down as the Lord and Soul continued to laugh.

She wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Updated! Three more to goooo!

Soul: Nice.

Soulkitten: I know, but what's better is I only have three more races left and I'm done cross county for the year!

Maka: What are you going to do when that's over?

Soulkitten: Type...Duh. I Once I'm done with the five updates for this I will update three I haven't updated in a while which is You step foward I step Back, Your mine, and the right choice!

Maka: SOund's great!

Soulkitten: Till next time kittens!


	10. My Dear Sweet Princess

Angel Awakening- My Dear Sweet Princess

* * *

Holy angel wings where could she be? This is the question that has been lingering around for hours so far. Kami sent Liz, Patty and Kidd out to find Maka at least ten minutes ago. Did they find her? No. Not even a angel's hair was left behind to show where she could of ran off to, which was a big problem for them.

Liz can't help to think its mostly her fault. Leaving Maka by herself isn't the most smartest thing to do. Considering she's still a novice at the whole guardian thing, on top of that plenty of demons out to get her. A faint chill ran through Liz's body thinking of something like that happening to Maka, being captured by a demon and drag to hell. Is that what happened?

Screaming broke Liz out of thought, she turned her attention towards the vibrated noise that practically made her eardrums muffle. Patty was repeatedly screaming Maka's name and looking under clouds. Kidd only shook his head, before landing a very clear face palm on himself. Maybe this wasn't the best team to send out to find an angel princess that could be anywhere. Hopefully not in the place that Liz thinks she could be.

"I'm so bored," Patty wined."I hate this game of hide and go seek."

"Patty this isn't a game, Maka's really gone!"

"But the real question is gone off to where?"

The three guardians thought about it a moment, none having any idea's which didn't help the situation at all. If Kami ever decides to go on a scavenger hunt to find Maka, Liz is requesting to pick who she would like to tag along, sadly Kidd and Patty just isn't cutting it, No matter how smart Liz knows Kidd is, symmetry always come first.

"Your looking for Maka too?"

A sweet soft voice sounded. Liz quirked a brow thinking it was Kami who asked that question. Then once she thinks about it, it couldn't be Kami why would she...

That's because it really wasn't Queen Kami, it was Tsubaki. Kidd gazed at Tsubaki and Patty only gave her a large smile. Liz on the other hand was still to much into a shock to move, speak or even breath. Kidd sighed, closing up Liz's jaw and snapping his fingers in front of her face bringing her back to reality.

A couple of blinks got her up and going again, but she could only think one thing at that moment: How was it possible? How is Tsubaki here with them, up in the sky never the less. Speaking with them. That could only mean one thing. She died. But, what Liz would like to know is how she died.

"Your that Tsubaki girl I assigned Maka to-," Liz trailed."But, how are you here?" She finished looking at her faded body that floated freely.

"You see, shortly after Maka was taken by a demon. I was hit by a truck." She said in a sad soft tone.

Liz felt very bad about everything that Tsubaki had went thought, but the thing that ran through her mind mostly was how much trouble Maka could be in right now. She was taken by a demon which was nothing but bad news all over. The only thing that still worried her was which demon it was that ran away with her.

"Looks like your one of us now." Kidd implied.

"Please, you have to help her."

"By any chance, do you know which demon captured her?"

Tsubaki thought about it for a brief second, before shaking her head."I believe Maka called him Soul."

"Soul?"

"Soul...I think Iv'e heard that name before..."

"I got it!"

All eyes were now on Patty who had a silly looking smirk on her face. Kidd cocked a brow, before looking at Patty with a confused face. The same with Liz and Tsubaki. This would be the first Patty's came up with something, so in other words the information that she might have will be better then them not having an edge at all.

"What did you _get_ Patty?"

"Soul. I remember him now sis! I really do know who he is, remember that one day when Maka's father got dragged down into hell. Soul was there when it happened. I think that Soul guy gave her to Spirit!"

"That would make sense...," Kidd trailed."Spirit has wanted nothing more but to have Maka in his grasp considering the power she contains within her if he finds a way to trick her into not ever activating it that would be a problem."

"What power?" All eyes were on Tsubaki now. Liz sighed, she was an angel now so she mind as well explain to her everything.

* * *

She couldn't move, she didn't move, she wasn't going to move if it killed her. She would of never imagined the Lord of hell to look so perverted. Sure, she's been locked down there for at least several hours, but by that time surly her mother and friends would start to worry and come looking for her.

Spirit continued circling around his new prized possession, making sure not to miss an inch of glory. She was an angel, that she was indeed. There was nothing wrong with her, nothing that makes her imperfect. Her creamy white skin, jade eyes, plump pink lips. If it wasn't his daughter he would love to mess around he has to admit.

"Maka."

The word came out his mouth live venom. Maka knew this must of been how calm her could get, but no matter how much he tried he still was a very cocky, irritating, perverted old Demon Lord. After he was finished looking at her beautiful features he returned to his throne. She was just happy she was able to have some space without him all up on her like some crazy dog.

"Such beauty, such elegance...something that now belongs to me now." He grinned.

Maka's eyes went as big as the moon. She was completely out of her scared and nerve raking stage now. She was freaking out as she continued to shake her head back and fourth viciously as she back up towards the door, her sight never leaving Spirits. A warm and hard figure made Maka instantly turn around and meet that red that she hates.

"Going so soon princess, your not just going to get up and go without having our talk first are you?"

"What do you want from me..." She uttered.

"Not so much as want me dear princess, more like I have a opportunity for you."

Where has she heard about this from when she was in school? Her mother explained something about demons making bets and compromises with other angels or demons. Either way they both don't turn out very good at all. She wanted nothing to do with it, nothing to do with him, nothing to do with any of them for that matter. She only wanted to return home.

Knowing the situation that is going on right now. That's no where close to happening. She only wished that Liz, and the rest would find her soon and go send for help. she really hoped that Tsubaki was alright and wasn't hurt at all.

"What do you say?"

She blinked a couple times, looking up and meeting his eyes Maka only raised a brow showing she wasn't listening the first time. Soul gave out a huff and Spirit only shook his head giving her a sly smirk. He then got off his throne seat an walked over towards Maka before repeating the question.

"Your the first angel Iv'e had down here in a while. I see a lot of good things in you," He smirked." I want you to join Hell. Be a part of our little...family if that's the way you want to put it."

"No!"

Spirits eyes were the ones to go wide. He didn't even finish explaining everything and she already turned him down. She was lucky that she is his daughter otherwise he would do what he does to any one who disobey's him. Throw the in the deepest part of hell, even though this is known as the after life. That pit would kill you, and there would be no after life at all. Spirit chuckled a bit, before putting on a serious face.

"It's not like you have a choice. Now, as I was saying you have two choices. Be my slave or Soul's."

Maka turned her attention towards Soul, he had a blank expression on his face. Not a smirk or a cocky grin at all, it was just blank like he didn't even know what was going on at the moment.

What the hell was he thinking? Soul thought inside his head as Maka keep alternating her gazes between him and Spirit. That had nothing to do with request at all. He was told get her and bring her to him, and now she had the choice of being Soul's slave. Sure, it might be fun telling goody goody what to do and all that happy shit. But, still he didn't understand at all.

Spirit nodded his head slowly at Soul without Maka noticing. He raised a brow, before understand his reasons for the whole mess. If she was occupied most of the time she would never have suspicion about her powers. Not only that, the more she hangs around a demon and becomes...friends as you can say she could end up like one and that struck Soul's curiously a lot.

"There is no way I'm agreeing to any of those conditions!"

"Then maybe you don't care about your friends and family."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a very patient man Maka, decide, me...Soul or I swear to kill off every single angel alive."

Her heard was thumping about a million miles a minute. Now that her family was involved it made lots of things harder for her. She only gave out a small huff, its not like she really had any other choice. She was the princess, and in her book she was willing to make the sacrifice there was no point in arguing she was in hell nothing is ever fair.

"Fine..."She grumbled.

"Now that's what I like to hear, so who will it be?"

"I'll serve...Soul."

Soul gave her a look as she did the same with him. He had a lot of questions to ask her when they were through here. He was sure to have some fun working her to death, better yet he might be able to change everything about her if he plays his card right.

"Soul. I expect you to be a good master." Spirit reminded, Soul nodded in response.

"Don't worry princess is in excellent hands." He grinned, pulling Maka along even though she hated it when he pulled her like that. He didn't care she had no say she was his now.

* * *

What would she say? More importantly what would she do when she finds out her sweet poor daughter had been captured by a demon? It was Liz's responsibility to look after Maka and protect her from things like this and what happens? She gets caught, and the most horrible thing about her being captured was by Soul.

"I don't think I can handle this..."

"Relax. She won't be angry."

"That's easy for you to say!"

"Liz, calm down we will explain everything. I'm sure Kami will understated."

Liz only hope that Kidd was right about that, its not like she already felt bad enough about the whole situation. She only wished that she never left he by herself. What would happen to her? What if she was to get hurt, if that ever happened she wouldn't know what to do with herself. Maka was like a younger sister to her. She was her friend. She was family.

Finally reaching the throne cloud Liz could only fill butteries dance around in her stomach. She couldn't even think of the words that were going to come out of Kami's mouth once she figures this all out. Kidd placed his hand gently on her shoulder giving her a small smirk, as they found Kami talking to another angel about something. A deep breath and courage was all she had left.

"Hey...Kami."

She turned her attention towards Liz and the others. Her face full of excitement as she waved them over.

"Did you find my little girl yet? Is she alright?"

"That's the thing Kami." Kidd huffed.

"Maka was taken away..." Liz muttered.

"Away...I don't understand by who?"

"Soul Eater Evans." Patty said in a low voice. Kami's eyes went wide. She didn't know what to think of it. Liz gave her a sorrow look, and Kidd decided it would be best not to make any eye contact with her. A tear escaped her eye, she could only think of one person at that very moment and hoped she would come back to her safe.

"My Maka. I always feared this day would come."

* * *

Updated! :)

Maka: I hate this position. I don't wanna serve you Soul!

Soul: Stay in character Maka!

Maka: No! I'm smarter, better and not dense enough to be your slave!

Soul: What's that supposed to mean!?

Blackstar: It means your a dumb ass!

Soul: Blackstar.

Soulkitten: Till next time kittens!


	11. Angels Don't Slave

Angel Awakening- Angels Don't Slave

* * *

"First, I need you to put this on."

"No."

"You don't have a choice!"

"No."

"You forget you do what I say now right? Now get dressed!"

"Slave or not, I won't serve you. I only agreed to get away from that creep!"

"Goddamn it, your a stubborn women!"

He was very right about that she was a very stubborn person. That's always been the Maka personality and she wasn't going to change just because she became a so called servant. She doesn't even consider herself that, there is no way she will ever be a slave to any of these monsters.

It's not the way it works in her book if he hasn't noticed. The most funniest thing about this whole situation was the outfit he ordered her to get dresses in. It's either he had really lost his mind, or he needs to learn how to shop. Even though Maka wasn't a real good fan of the color white all the time. It sure beats wearing red.

The so called outfit was completely nude in her grand opinion. It was a mini skirt, and when she says mini she means it. It didn't even look like it would cover her underwear at all, one which isn't lady like at all and two she didn't want a bunch of little demon perverts chasing after her.

She looked at the outfit some more, and the more she looked the more she wanted to remain in her outfit forever. It had bright red pumps black lacy leggings that had see through flower patterns in them. The shirt didn't even look like it would cover her belly button. She only hoped for the best.

"I'm the boss, therefore you do what I tell you to."

"I am the princess, which means I don't!"

"Not down here your not, so put these on before I get Mandy to do it for you!"

Who the heck was Mandy? Either way she wasn't going to put that outfit on. Soul snatched pieces of the outfit off the ground, hurling it into her direction. Maka only shoved the clothes away from her, crossing her hands over her chest and sticking out her tongue. He couldn't tell if she was really a princess of not. She acted more like a spoiled brat, then a grown ass women.

Spirit gave Soul orders and that was to be a kind master to her, but she's really pushing him to his limit. He's not only annoyed, but very irritated more than anything else at the moment. What's the point of owning a damn slave if they wont listen to you and follow orders like slaves are supposed to? It only pushed him to the edge and he was seriously about to snap.

"Yo Soul, long time no see." A husk voice cackled in the background. Soul smirked knowing who's voice that was his good old buddy Ragnarok, and where there's Ragnarok there is no doubt Crona is with him. It's not like they could split up or anything like that. Ragnarok and Crona are the only two demons Soul knows who share one body.

"Rag. Crona. Nice to see you guys again." He grinned a very cocky grin, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Who's your little friend?"

"She's not my friend, she nothing more but a slave."

Maka cringed at that word, she hated it. She turned her gaze on the two boys standing before her and Soul. One had pink hair and a girlish figure, as for the other one Maka couldn't tell it he or it was a real person or not. There was not much of a face on him. Slowly uncoiling her arms from her chest she turned around and faced the two completely.

Not once in her life time has she seen two people in one body. She doubts that anything like that can ever exist in heaven. She's never seen anyone like it before, its a bit fascinating and at the same time a bit disturbing. She felt blood rush through her face when the no faced creature turned and gave her a look at least she could picture the look on his face. There was no doubt he was smirking at her right now.

"Sprint gave you a slave, that's nothing but pure bullshit! I want one right Crona?"

"y-yeah I guess, but I don't think I can deal with people cleaning after me."

"Aw, you'll get used to it."

"If you actually have one that listens and not as stubborn as this one."

Soul muttered most of his words so she couldn't really hear him. Ragnarok laughed and Maka only rolled her eyes crossing her hands over her chest once more. She didn't have to listen whether it applied that she was considered a princess down here or not. Sure, she wasn't that fond of being royal ruler over all the angels and such, but she would not stoop down below that.

Even if she was to start resisting, even though she has but thinking about it. She wonders if Soul is holding back, not preforming any actions just to see how far she was willing to not listen to him until she gives up and serves him like the good little angel she claims to be. She was good, kind, pure hearted, but when it comes to him. Soul the cocky irritating demon. All bets were off and it meant war.

"So she's not trained as well yet eh? I'm sure you'll get her all straightened out."

"You and me both Rag. I wont be putting up with this brat for long."

It's almost like her forgot she was even there! Maka huffed and groaned to herself finding the urge not to punch him in his sorry face. She knows she's not supposed to commit violence, but he was really pushing her buttons now. So to think he can just talk about her like this in front of her and get away with it he has another thing coming!

Lightly scoffing to herself she turned on her heels and started walking away She wasn't going to remain in this pit of hell forever she was going to get out and hopefully never return. Something came across her mind as she wondered why Soul hasn't stopped her yet. Why should she care? She thought to herself bitterly. Once she knew she was a good distance away from him she began searching for a way out.

"You really think that's smart Soul?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." He sighed, hands chilling behind his head."Besides, I can bring her back no problem."

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her about your powers to control people?"

"Right on target Rag." He grinned, snapping his fingers.

Maka couldn't tell if it was just her, but she could feel some sort of wavelength travel through her body at light speed. She took a couple of deep breaths, before taking another step. She continued to walk, until feeling the same thing happen again.

"What is going on with me?" She breathed.

Suddenly out of her own will her body started to turn into a different direction. She didn't know what to think, so she didn't think she only panicked as he legs continued to walk by themselves. Her having no control made her panic even worst than before. She would really like to know where her body was taking her, considering she had no clue.

She soon found out once she came into contact with Soul and his friends from earlier. Eyes going as wide as the moon Maka couldn't help to feel shock as Soul gave her a toothy grin as his hands waved back and forth and shockingly so did she.

"What do you think about my little spell princess?"

"You idiot! That;s not fair you used your powers to control me!"

"That's not all I can do."

A snap of his finger and everything went spinning for Maka. Once the red smoke disappeared she felt a bit different, giving Soul a glare she noticed he was looking down on her. She narrowed her brows, following his wondering gaze and she couldn't help to feel her mouth gape at the sight. The horrific clothes that she denied putting on earlier was right one her body. Ragnarok laughed sending wolf whistles at Maka.

"How d-did you..."

"It wasn't that hard, just a normal demon spell." He shrugged.

"Face it girly, once your a slave always a slave. So you better wise up and start listening."

"Now. I have many task for you _princess_."

"What do you want Demon!"

"You now refer to me as Master Soul and nothing else." He snickered.

Like hell she was going to do that, not only was he taking this whole slave thing to serious but now her wants her to call him _Master_ he's got another thing coming if he thinks she going to agree to that. She only scoffed turning her head in the other direction avoiding his and his friend's gaze that was stuck on her like glue.

"I'm not calling you that, so you can just forget it."

"You forget..." He grinned.

"Forget what? Your a physio!" She snapped, he shook his head and chuckled, before leaning closer into her ear. Maka shivered as his breath hit her ear ever time he would inhale in and out. There was no way she could move, the spell was still in progress.

"I control everything you do, so I would listen and be a good little princess." He stated, jerking away from her and sending her a smirk.

* * *

Updated! :)

Maka: I hate you!

Soul: Your just mad because I'm the one in control!

Blackstar: Was I even in this one!

Maka: No.

Tsubaki: I would have to agree I would like to show up.

Soulkitten: In the next chapter! Till next time kittens!

* * *

PS: I want to thank you all for supporting my stories! I also have a question to ask you all. Once I'm done updating a couple of stories how would you guys feel about me making another one? I know what your thinking, But I'm not doing that bad updating everything. I have this one story stuck in my mind I really wanna type it. Any objections?

-Soulkitten


End file.
